fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Na ratunek wymiarowi
Odcinek na Użytkownikową Rywalizację Opis Stanley-2 i Fineasz-2 muszą połączyć swe siły z chłopcami z pierwszego wymiaru by ocalić swoje rzeczywistości. Bohaterowie *Stanley Twitter (drugi wymiar) *Fineasz Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Stanley Twitter *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Buford Van Stomm (drugi wymiar) *Fretka Flynn (drugi wymiar) *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro (drugi wymiar) *Ferb Fletcher (drugi wymiar) *Pepe Pan Dziobak (drugi wymiar) *Dundersztyc z przyszłości *Stanford Twitter (drugi wymiar) *Heinz Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) *Charlene Dundersztyc (drugi wymiar) - wspomniana *Pająk *Tajemniczy wir *Greta (drugi wymiar) *Milly (drugi wymiar) Odcinek (W ogródku. Pojawia się portal i wychodzą z niego Fineasz-2 oraz Stanley-2 z drugiego wymiaru) Stanley-2: Wow! To miejsce... jest takie... inne. Fineasz-2: Przecież to inny wymiar. Stanley-2: Jak na razie nikogo tu nie ma. (Do ogródka wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Fineasz i... Ferb? Fineasz, jesteś taki inny. I kim jest twój koleżka? Fineasz-2: My nie jesteśmy z tego świata. Jestem Fineasz Flynn z innego wymiaru. Stanley-2: A ja Stanley Twitter z tego samego wymiaru co on. Fretka: I czego tu chcecie? Stanley-2: Pomocy. Fretka: Że jak?! Fineasz-2: Słuchaj, nasz wymiar powoli przestaje istnieć. Pojawiają się tajemnicze wiry, które wciągają ludzi. Budynki zaczynają się niszczyć. Wymiar się załamuje. My nie wiemy co jest tego przyczyną. Chcemy, żeby Fineasz i Ferb z tego wymiaru nam pomogli. Fretka: Za chwilę pewnie przyjdą. Poczekaj, zadzwonię do jego. (dzwoni do Fineasza) Cześć Fineasz! Chciałabym, żebyś jak najszybciej przyszedł do ogródka, bo masz gości. (rozłącza się) Już idą. W czasie tego czekania na nich zapraszam do domu na ciasteczka. (Fretka, Fineasz-2 i Stanley-2 idą do domu) (W następnej scenie; Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Buford, Baljeet i Stanley przychodzą do ogródka) Buford: To co dzisiaj będziemy robić? Fineasz: Będziemy nadal budować różne wynalazki, by pomóc Stanley'owi pokonać jego lęki. Hmmm... wczoraj zbudowaliśmy wielkiego pająka i nadal to nic nie pomogło. Izabela: To czego jeszcze się boisz? Stanley: Ciemności, piorunów. Fineasz: To musimy dziś wieczór wyłączyć prąd w całym mieście, a teraz musimy zbudować coś, żebyś raz na zawsze przestał się bać pająków i piorunów. Stanley: Eee...tak. Ale chyba Fretka cię wcześniej wołała. Fineasz: Racja. FRETKA! JUŻ JESTEM! (W domu) Fretka: O, już przyszli. Teraz możemy ich poprosić o pomoc. (Do ogródka wchodzą Fineasz-2, Stanley-2 i Fretka) Fineasz-2: Cześć wam. Fineasz: Eee... cześć ja. Buford: Czy ja mam rozdwojenie jaźni czy naprawdę jest dwóch Fineaszów i przy okazji dwóch Stanley'ów? Fretka: Jest ich dwóch. Oni proszą was o pomoc. Fineasz-2: Tak. My jesteśmy z innego wymiaru. Nasz świat powoli przestaje istnieć. Pojawiają się tajemnicze wiry, które wciągają ludzi. Budynki zaczynają się niszczyć. Wymiar się załamuje. My nie wiemy co jest tego przyczyną. Już wiele ludzi straciliśmy. Zostaliśmy tylko my. Prosimy was o pomoc, żebyście ocalili naszą rzeczywistość. Fineasz: Dobra. Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Stanley: Ale chyba macie jakiś plan? Nie możecie przecież sobie tak po prostu tam wejść i... Fineasz: Spokojnie. Przecież wiemy, że najpierw musi być jakiś plan. Na początku musimy zatkać te dziury, a potem jakoś naprawić wasz wymiar. Stanley-2: Musimy się też dowiedzieć co jest tego przyczyną, żeby się już to nie powtórzyło. Buford: Może zbudujemy coś do robienia czarnych dziur i ona pochłonie te wiry? Baljeet: Ale też przy okazji ich wymiar pochłonie. Fineasz: Już wiem! Musimy zbudować takie coś do zapychania wirów, potem naprawimy wasz wymiar i będziemy prowadzić śledztwo w sprawie tego co się stało. Izabela: To chyba trochę niemożliwe. A jak uwolnimy ludzi z tych wirów skoro je zamkniemy? Fineasz: Wiem. Wymyśliłem ten plan na szybko. Fretka: A może cofniemy się w czasie i tam zatkamy te dziury? Fineasz-2: I to już jest możliwy plan. Stanley: A co jeśli te zapychacze zrobią jeszcze jedną wielką czarną dziurę? Stanley-2: Eee... to raczej niemożliwe. Stanley: Ale to jest możliwe. (Piosenka Wynalazek) Ten wynalazek jest stateczny Lecz nie sądzę by był bezpieczny Może i nawet jest wielki Ale ja mam ochotę na żelki Ciemny, jak u babci Lecz ona karmi braci Świat pomieści cały Lecz ja jestem zawsze czwarty Zrobi czarną dziurę A ja poduszki wtedy pruję Zamknę na klucz dół By mi nikt nie pluł Ten wynalazek jest stateczny Lecz nie sądzę by był bezpieczny Może i nawet jest wielki Ale ja mam ochotę na żelki (Koniec piosenki) Stanley-2: Jestem twoim innowymiarowym odpowiednikiem, ale nic z tej piosenki nie zrozumiałem. (W następnej scenie) Fineasz: Zbudowaliśmy wiele tych zapychaczy i raczej wszystkie wystarczą. Teraz przejdziemy do drugiego wymiaru i cofniemy się w czasie. Potem pozamykany te dziury i może się dowiemy co jest tego przyczyną. Są jakieś pytania? Buford: Tak. Dlaczego gęsi mają zęby? Fineasz-2: Eee... a czemu pytasz? Buford: Bo w Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji wymagana jest odpowiedź na to pytanie. Stanley: A są tam jeszcze inne pytania, żeby teraz na je odpowiedzieć? Buford: Tak, na przykład: Gdzie jest Pepe? Fineasz: Odpowiedzią jest jakaś scena, której my nie znamy. (Fineasz-2 otwiera portal i wszyscy do jego wchodzą) (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe siedzi w klatce, Dundersztyc leży na leżaku, a przed nimi inator, który ciągle jest włączony) Dundersztyc: Ach, i to jest życie. Ty siedzisz w klatce, a inator wciąż działa. Jak chcesz to mogę ci wreszcie zdradzić co robi. Tworzy on wiry, które wciągają ludzi i świat niszczeje. I tak właśnie się dzieje w drugim wymiarze. Tak FunnyFranko, to inator jest przyczyną tych problemów i jeszcze przy okazji masz odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie. (W drugim wymiarze; otworzył się portal i wszyscy z niego wychodzą) Buford: O, rajciu! Stanley: Szybko! Cofaj się w czasie, bo zaraz i nas wciągnie! (Fineasz i reszta cofają się w czasie) Fineasz-2: Jesteśmy jeszcze kilka minut przed wirami. Musimy poczekać aż się otworzą i wtedy je zamkniemy. (cisza) Fretka: A kiedy się one pojawią? Fineasz-2: Chyba mniej więcej jakoś... teraz! (Wskazuje na Buforda-2, który biegnie z krzykiem do bazy) Buford-2: Aaaaa! Ratunku! W mieście zaczęły pojawiać się jakieś wiry, które porywają ludzi! Stanley-2: No, to możemy zaczynać. (Obok ekipy pojawia się wir) Stanley-2: Teraz! (Fineasz-2 rzuca zapychacz wirów do środka i wir się zamyka) Buford: To nawet działa. (Za każdym razem wiry zaczynają się pojawiać coraz częściej i są coraz większe, a przyjaciele próbują je zamknąć) Fineasz: No nie! Jest ich trochę za dużo. Chyba sami zostaniemy zaraz... Stanley: Nawet tak... (wir wciąga Stanley'a) ...NIE MÓW! Wszyscy: Stanley! Stanley-2: Musimy się, jak najszybciej pośpieszyć. (Stanley-2 rzuca zapychacz, lecz wir go wchłania i Stanley'a-2 powoli też) Stanley-2: Co?!? (wir wciąga Stanley'a-2) Nie! Fretka: Chyba została tylko nasza siódemka. (wiry wciągają wszystkich, oprócz Fretki) Fretka: A jednak zostałam sama. (Wir ją wciąga) (Tymczasem w bazie Ruchu Oporu) (Nagle wir chce wciągnąć Fretkę-2) Fretka-2: Aaaa! Ratunku! (Buford-2 wrzuca do wirów komputer, a wir zostawia Fretkę-2. Wir na chwilę znika) Fretka-2: Buford! Dlaczego wyrzuciłeś komputer?! Przecież był nam potrzebny, żeby zamknąć te wiry. Buford-2: No co? A chciałaś się wciągnąć? Stanley-2: Czy ty czasem myślisz? Buford-2: Czasem. (Wir się ponownie pojawia i wciąga Buforda-2, Izabelę-2 i Fretkę-2) Stanley-2: No nie! Tylko nie oni! (Wir wciąga Ferba-2 i Pepe-2) Fineasz-2: No nie, musimy się pośpieszyć, bo zaraz i nas wciągnie. (Wyciąga jakiś pilot z kieszeni i strzela. Pojawia się portal do innych wymiarów) Chyba jedynym wyjściem jest pójście do innego wymiaru. Stanley-2: Jesteś pewny, że udanie się do innego wymiaru to jedyne wyjście? Fineasz-2: Nie wiem czy jedyne. Po prostu inne nie przychodzi mi do głowy. Straciliśmy już połowę ekipy. Baljeet przepadł, nim zdążył nam to wszystko wyjaśnić, a nasi odpowiednicy z innego wymiaru już raz nam pomogli. Może znów zdołają. Stanley-2: Ale... Te całe podróże między wymiarami są niebezpieczne! Przecież może nam się coś tam stać. Co jeśli... Fineasz-2: Nie możesz całe życie się bać. Czas byś stał się bohaterem. To jak idziesz ze mną czy zostajesz i dasz się wciągnąć przez któryś z wirów? (Po tych słowach Fineasz przeszedł przez portal. Po chwili namysłu Stanley zrobił to samo) (W ogródku. Pojawia się portal i wychodzą z niego Fineasz-2 oraz Stanley-2 z drugiego wymiaru) Stanley-2: Wow! To miejsce... jest takie... inne. Fineasz-2: Przecież to inny wymiar. Stanley-2: Jak na razie nikogo tu nie ma. (Do ogródka wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Fineasz i... Ferb? Fineasz, jesteś taki inny. I kim jest twój koleżka? Fineasz-2: My nie jesteśmy z tego świata. Jestem Fineasz Flynn z innego wymiaru. Stanley-2: A ja Stanley Twitter z tego samego wymiaru co on. Fretka: I czego tu chcecie? Stanley-2: Pomocy. Fretka: Że jak?! Fineasz-2: Słuchaj, nasz wymiar powoli przestaje istnieć. Pojawiają się tajemnicze wiry, któr... Fretka: Zaraz, zaraz! Muszę ci przerwać. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mam wrażenie jakbym już to gdzieś słyszała. Fineasz-2: No ja w sumie też mam małe déjà vu. Wrażenie jakbym już to mówił. (W Spółce Zło) (Pepe siedzi w klatce, Dundersztyc leży na leżaku, a przed nimi inator, który ciągle jest włączony) Dundersztyc: Ach, ale tu wygodnie. (Pojawia się jakiś portal i wychodzi z niego Dundersztyc z przyszłości) Dundersztyc z przyszłości: Witaj, przyjacielu! Dundersztyc: Ej, a ty skąd tutaj? Dundersztyc z przyszłości: Jestem z przyszłości, w której drugi wymiar nie istnieje. Musisz powstrzymać te wiry przechodząc do drugiego wymiaru i cofnąć się w czasie, żeby ocalić rzeczywistość, bo wkrótce i twój wymiar przestanie istnieć! (Dundersztyc z przyszłości wchodzi do portalu) Dundersztyc: A nie lepiej po prostu wyłączyć -inator? (W ogródku; Fineasz-2 otwiera portal i wszyscy do jego wchodzą) (W drugim wymiarze; otworzył się portal i wszyscy z niego wychodzą) Buford: O, rajciu! Stanley: Szybko! Cofaj się w czasie, bo zaraz i nas wciągnie! (Fineasz i reszta cofają się w czasie) Fineasz-2: Jesteśmy jeszcze kilka minut przed wirami. Musimy poczekać aż się otworzą i wtedy je zamkniemy. (cisza) Fretka: A kiedy się one pojawią? (Pojawia się Dundersztyc) Dundersztyc: Stójcie! Fineasz: Pan Dundersztyc? Dundersztyc: Przyczyną tych problemów jest mój -inator i chciałbym go wyłączyć, lecz on tak nagle zniknął. Fineasz: To ty jesteś z tej przyszłości, w której drugi wymiar już w ogóle nie istnieje? Dundersztyc: Tak. Znaczy nie. Raczej tak! No, jestem z tej samej przyszłości co wy! (Pierwszy wymiar; w Spółce Zło) Fineasz: I po co tu jesteśmy? Dundersztyc: Żebyście znaleźli mój -inator i go wyłączyli. Wtedy wszystko wróci do normy. >>zwierzenia<< (Widzimy kanapę, na której siedzą Fineasz-2 i Stanley-2) Fineasz-2: Witamy was drodzy czytelnicy! Stanley-2: A najbardziej ciebie, FunnyFranko! Fineasz-2: Przerwaliśmy odcinek, żeby odpowiedzieć na pytania, które były w Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji. Stanley-2: Pytanie #1: Dlaczego drugi wymiar niszczeje, co jest tego przyczyną? Fineasz-2: Odpowiedź już usłyszeliśmy. Przez inator Dundersztyca. Pytanie #2: Jak chłopcy z drugiego wymiaru wspólnie z Fineaszem i Ferbem ocalą inny wymiar? Stanley-2: Odpowiedź usłyszycie już niedługo! I tak później ponownie wrócimy do naszych zwierzeń. Pytanie #3: Czy bohaterowi z zadania 2 uda się w końcu pokonać swój strach? Fineasz-2: Odpowiedź wkrótce! Pytanie #4: Czemu gęsi mają zęby? To trochę bezsensowne pytanie. Wróćmy do odcinka to usłyszymy odpowiedź. >>koniec zwierzeń<< Buford: Ej! Ja nadal nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi na pytanie: dlaczego gęsi mają zęby? Baljeet: Niektóre gęsi mają zęby a raczej wytwór kostny podobny do grzebienia. Buford: Ale DLACZEGO je mają? Baljeet: By służyły im do rozdrabniania traw i ziaren. Buford: Dziękuję. Wracamy do zwierzeń. >>zwierzenia<< Stanley-2: No to na tamto pytanie już znacie odpowiedź. Pytanie #5: Gdzie jest Pepe? Był w Spółce Zło. Fineasz-2: A na resztę pytań odpowiedź uzyskacie już niedługo! >>koniec zwierzeń<< Dundersztyc: Przeszukaliśmy cały dom i nigdzie go nie ma. (Otwiera się portal i pojawia się jakiś chłopiec) Chłopiec: Bo to ja go ukradłem! Schowałem go w najstraszniejszym wymiarze dla Stanley'a: do pająków! Stanley: Nie! Fineasz: Spokojnie. Przecież my możemy tam pójść. Stanley-2: A kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! Chłopiec/Stanford-2: Twoim bratem! Fineasz-2: To miało by sens. Stanford-2: Chcecie uratować ich wymiar, lecz się wam to nie uda. Stanley do tego wymiaru nie wejdzie, a was tu przecież nie ma. Buford: Jak nas nie ma jak jesteśmy? (Stanford-2 wchodzi do portalu i znika. Zaczęły się pojawiać wiry) Izabela: A jednak rzeczywiście nas nie będzie. (Wir wciąga Izabelę, Buforda, Baljeet'a, Fretkę, Ferba, Dundersztyca, Fineasza-2 i Stanley'a-2) Stanley: I zostaliśmy sami. Fineasz: Lecz pewnie nie na długo. Stanley, masz! (daje mu pilota do otwierania wymiarów) Musisz przejść do tego wymiaru i uratować naszą i ich rzeczywistość. Stanley: Ale ja... Fineasz: Musisz to zrobić, bo wkrótce już nikogo i niczego nie będzie! Jesteś naszą jedyną nadzieją. (wir wciąga Fineasza) MUSISZ TO ZROBIĆ! Stanley: Ale ja nie dam rady. Co jeśli mnie te pająki zjedzą?!? A może i nie jest tam tak strasznie? (otwiera portal) Co?!? Przecież to nie są żadne pająki tylko słodkie kotki. Wskakuję tam! (daje jedną nogę do wymiaru i zauważa, że ten słodki kot zmienia się w pająka i wyjmuje ją) Albo i nie! (pojawia się wir, który chce go wciągnąć) Aaa! Nie! Nie dam się wciągnąć! Muszę pokonać swój lęk! (Stanley próbuje wejść do tego wymiaru, ale z trudem i jednak wskakuje tam) O, a jednak mi się udało! Teraz muszę tylko znaleźć -inator i go wyłączyć. (zauważa dużego pająka) Aaaa! Pająk: Ej, nie krzycz! Ja ci nic nie zrobię. Stanley: Ty mówisz?!? Pająk: Tak. Potrzebujesz pomocy? Stanley: Tak. Poszukuję maszyny, która cały czas jest włączona. Pająk: O, widziałem taką. Mogę cię tam przewieźć. Wskakuj! Stanley: Mam na ciebie wejść? Pająk: Tak. Nie bój się. Ja ci nic nie zrobię. Stanley: No dobra... (powoli dotyka ręką pająka) Ej, ale ty włochaty! I miękki. Pająk: Wiem. (Stanley wchodzi na pająka) Stanley: Nawet nie jesteś już taki straszny, jak myślałem. Pająk: Widzisz? Nie trzeba się bać pająków. Stanley: Chyba masz rację. (W następnej scenie; pająk z Stanley'em podchodzą do -inatora) Pająk: To ta maszyna? Stanley: Tak. (Stanley schodzi z pająka i chce nacisnąć przycisk, lecz pojawia się wir i chce go wciągnąć) Stanley: Aaa! Nie spodziewałem się, że tutaj też przylezie ten wir. (Stanley się puszcza -inatora i zbliża się do wira) Stanley: Pająku, wyłącz ją! (Pająk wyłącza -inator i każdy wir w każdym wymiarze znika. Stanley spada na podłogę) Stanley: O, rajciu. Uratowałeś mnie. Jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć? Pająk: Tym, że przestaniesz się już nas bać. Stanley: Chyba masz rację. Już się przestałem bać tych pająków. I jako, że pokonałem swój lęk pozwolę sobie na kliknięcie przycisku autodestrukcji. (Stanley naciska przycisk autodestrukcji. -Inator wybucha i wszystkie wymiary wracają do normy, a ludzie z wirów ponownie żyją) (Pierwszy wymiar; w ogródku) Fineasz-2: Bardzo wam dziękujemy za pomoc. Fineasz: Nie dziękuj nam tylko Stanley'owi. To on tu jest bohaterem. Stanley-2: Dziękujemy. Stanley: Nie ma za co. A ja nareszcie przestałem się już bać pająków. >>zwierzenia<< Fineasz-2: Witamy ponownie. Stanley-2: Na wszystkie pytania odpowiedzi już zostały ujawnione, ale przypomnimy wam jeszcze odpowiedź do pytania 2 i 3. Pytanie #2: Jak chłopcy z drugiego wymiaru wspólnie z Fineaszem i Ferbem ocalą inny wymiar? Stanley wyłączył maszynę i przy okazji nacisnął przycisk autodestrukcji na -inatorze. Fineasz-2: Tak właściwie to Stanley ocalił nasz wymiar, a nie my lub nasi odpowiednicy. Pytanie #3: Czy bohaterowi z zadania 2 uda się w końcu pokonać swój strach? Tak, udało mu się. Teraz już się nie boi pająków. >>koniec zwierzeń<< (W ogródku; Stanley bawi się z jakimś pająkiem) Stanley: Hahahaha! Nie łaskocz mnie! Oj, nie łaskocz. Fineasz: Widać, że teraz je nawet bardzo polubił. Fineasz-2: No, to my już musimy wracać. Fineasz-2 i Stanley-2: Na razie! (Fineasz-2 i Stanley-2 wchodzą do portalu) Fineasz: Jeden strach już zażegnany. Teraz czas na pozbycie się strachu przed piorunami i ciemnościami. Stanley: Co?!? Nie! >>zwierzenia<< Fineasz-2: Witamy was jeszcze raz! Stanley-2: Miało być już koniec tych zwierzeń i odcinka, ale... Fineasz-2: ...opowiadanie ma liczyć co najmniej dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy sto liter. Stanley-2: I musimy ten odcinek rozszerzyć. Fineasz-2: Musimy coś wymyślić. Więc życzcie nam powodzenia. >>koniec zwierzeń<< (W drugim wymiarze) (Fineasz-2 i Stanley-2 przychodzą do bazy Ruchu Oporu) Stanley-2: Cześć wam! Fineasz-2: Wróciliśmy. Fretka-2: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Udało wam się powstrzymać te tajemnicze wiry. Fineasz-2: Tak, jak najbardziej. Stanley-2: Choć tak właściwie to nie jest nasza zasługa tylko Stanley'a z innego wymiaru. Fretka-2: A wiecie co było tego przyczyną? (Do bazy przychodzi brat Stanley'a) Stanford-2: Jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem! Fretka-2: On? Fineasz-2: Nie. Dundersztyc z innego wymiaru. Izabela-2: Więc dlaczego powiedział do was: "jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem!"? Fineasz-2: Bo on spowodował jeszcze większy kłopot. Schował -inator Duśka i zrobił tak, że wiry pojawiały się w każdym wymiarze. Stanford-2: Tak, to prawda. Przez to, że powstrzymaliście mój plan to ja przybyłem was pokonać. I nie jestem sam. (Do bazy przychodzi Dundersztyc-2) Dundersztyc-2: Tak! Wróciłem! Stanford-2: I jeszcze ona tu jest! (Nikt nie wchodzi) Powiedziałem: "I jeszcze ona tu jest!". Ej, gdzie Charlene? Dundersztyc-2: Nie mogła przyjść, bo poszła składać wnioski o 500 zł na dziecko. Stanford-2: Przecież będziecie je dostawać tylko przez 2 lata. Dundersztyc-2: Wiem, ale ona spodziewa się już kolejnego dziecka. Przez 2 lata dostaniemy 1000 zł, a potem przez 16 lat 500 zł. Później znowu zrobimy dziecko i kolejne 500 zł, ale przez 18 lat. I potem znowu to samo. Buford-2: A może założycie sobie fabrykę dzieci? Będziecie je robić, potem rodzić i oddawać by ktoś inny miał 500 zł. Dundersztyc-2: Nie! Przecież ja jestem zły, a nie dobry. Fineasz-2: Czyli tak wygląda rozszerzenie odcinka? Trochę tandetne. Stanley-2: Ale skuteczne, żeby spełniało wymagania. Ile jest już liter? Fineasz-2: Poczekaj. Sprawdzę w necie. Osiemnaście tysięcy dwadzieścia. Stanley-2: To słabo. Trzeba go jeszcze przedłużyć. Jakby to powiedziała FunnyFranky: "Jeszcze trochę brakuje". Fineasz-2: Tak. A może by tak zaśpiewa ktoś piosenkę, a my zaczniemy się z nimi bić? Dundersztyc-2: Piosenka w czasie walki? Nawet może być. Ale, żebym ja się bił z dziećmi?!? Stanford-2: A kto powiedział, że będziesz się bił? Fretka-2: Ale ja chętnie z tobą zatańczę Dusiek! Dundersztyc-2: Zatańczyć? Ale ja nie chcę z tobą tańczyć, bo Charlene uznała by to za zdradę. Fretka-2: Chodziło mi o walkę. Dundersztyc-2: Dobra. Może być. Zatańczmy! Buford-2: Raz! Dwa! Trzy! Puszczam muzę z neta! (Piosenka Ona czuje we mnie piniądz) Ona czuje we mnie piniądz Wystroiła się jak Beyonce. Buford-2: Ups. To nie to. Patrzy na mnie drinka pijąc (Koniec piosenki) (Buford-2 wyłącza muzykę i puszcza inną) (Piosenka, która ma rozszerzyć odcinek) Niestety czytelnicy, ale musimy zaśpiewać tę piosenkę Podczas ich walki Bo wtedy odcinek się rozszerzy I będzie wreszcie dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy sto liter Tak, tak! To jest walka, ale Zwyczajna i niezwyczajna? Tego nikt nie wie Nawet sam autor Dam Dam Dam Ruch Oporu walczy z Dundersztycami (oraz Stanfordem) Znalazłem pomyłkę w poprzedniej linijce Walczą tylko z jednym Dundersztycem Pytam się z ciekawości Ile liter już jest? Fineasz-2: Dziewiętnaście tysięcy trzysta sześćdziesiąt cztery! Dziękuję ci drugo-wymiarowy Fineaszu! Jeszcze trochę brakuje, więc trzeba pośpiewać Walka ta może być całkiem niezła Ruch Oporu wygrywa A mi się już nie chce śpiewać (Koniec piosenki) >>zwierzenia<< Fineasz-2: Witamy was ludziska! Stanley-2: Przerwaliśmy to, ponieważ to już się robi nudne. Fineasz-2: I może pogadajmy tutaj do końca? Stanley-2: Hmmm...dobry pomysł. A może jednak zakończymy ten odcinek, który nie spełnia jednego wymagania? Fineasz-2: Nie. Ja wolę jednak dotrwać do tych dwudziestu pięciu tysięcy sto liter. No to tak: gdy śpiewak skończył śpiewać piosenkę Ruch Oporu i Dundersztyc ze Stanfordem nadal walczyli. A tymczasem w pierwszym wymiarze Stanley pokonywał kolejne lęki. >>koniec zwierzeń<< (W pierwszym wymiarze; w ogródku) Fineasz: Witaj Stanley! Stanley: Witaj. Fineasz: Przestałeś się już bać pająków? Stanley: Tak, a co? Fineasz: No właśnie. Musisz jeszcze pokonać inne lęki. Stanley: Co?!? Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Fineasz: Nie marudź. Lęk przed pająkami pokonałeś, więc inne też pokonasz. Stanley: A może mi się uda? (Później) Fineasz: I co? Stanley: I masz rację! Pokonałem już wszystkie lęki! Niczego i nikogo się już nie boję! Buford: Bu! Stanley: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Buford: A mówił przed chwilą co innego. (W drugim wymiarze) Fineasz-2: Stać! Dundersztyc-2: Co? Fineasz-2: Ta "walka" jest już bezsensowna. Stanford-2: W sumie masz rację. Fretka-2: To jak ich inaczej pokonamy nie walcząc? Fineasz-2: Eee... nie mam pomysłu. (Pojawia się tajemniczy wir) Fineasz-2: Aaa! Co on tu jeszcze robi?!? Stanley-2: Przecież zatkaliśmy już te wiry. Tajemniczy wir: Wiem, ale... Buford-2: Ty umiesz mówić?!? Tajemniczy wir: Tak, bo ja jestem innym wirem. Przybyłem tutaj, żeby przypomnieć wam, że zakończenie miało być kompletnie inne. Zacytuję: "Odcinek ma się kończyć tym, że Bohater z zadania 5 oraz Fineasz/Ferb powracają do swojego wymiaru, gdzie wszystko wróciło do normy. Ludzie żyją jakby nic złego się nigdy nie wydarzyło." Fineasz-2: No wiemy. Ale musieliśmy dać ten fragment, żeby opowiadanie miało dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy sto liter. To co teraz zrobisz?!? Tajemniczy wir: Cofnę wszystkim was, żeby opowiadanie miało dwadzieścia pięć tysięcy sto liter i żeby zakończenie było takie jakie jest w wymaganiach. Fineasz-2: Eee...co?!? (Czas się cofa do samego początku) (W ogródku. Pojawia się portal i wychodzą z niego Fineasz-2 oraz Stanley-2 z drugiego wymiaru) Stanley-2: Wow! To miejsce... jest takie... inne. Fineasz-2: Przecież to inny wymiar. Stanley-2: Jak na razie nikogo tu nie ma. (Do ogródka wchodzi Fretka) Fretka: Fineasz i... Ferb? Fineasz, jesteś taki inny. I kim jest twój koleżka? Fineasz-2: My nie jesteśmy z tego świata. Jestem Fineasz Flynn z innego wymiaru. Stanley-2: A ja Stanley Twitter z tego samego wymiaru co on. Fretka: I czego tu chcecie? Stanley-2: Pomocy. >>przejście do następnej sceny<< Fretka: Jest ich dwóch. Oni proszą was o pomoc. Fineasz-2: Tak. My jesteśmy z innego wymiaru. Nasz świat powoli przestaje istnieć. Pojawiają się tajemnicze wiry, które wciągają ludzi. Budynki zaczynają się niszczyć. Wymiar się załamuje. My nie wiemy co jest tego przyczyną. Już wiele ludzi straciliśmy. Zostaliśmy tylko my. Prosimy was o pomoc, żebyście ocalili naszą rzeczywistość. Fineasz: Dobra. Ferb, wiem już co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Stanley: Ale chyba macie jakiś plan? Nie możecie przecież sobie tak po prostu tam wejść i... Fineasz: Spokojnie. Przecież wiemy, że najpierw musi być jakiś plan. Na początku musimy zatkać te dziury, a potem jakoś naprawić wasz wymiar. Stanley-2: Musimy się też dowiedzieć co jest tego przyczyną, żeby się już to nie powtórzyło. >>przejście do następnej sceny<< Fineasz: Są jakieś pytania? Buford: Tak. Dlaczego gęsi mają zęby? Fineasz-2: Eee... a czemu pytasz? Buford: Bo w Użytkownikowej Rywalizacji wymagana jest odpowiedź na to pytanie. Stanley: A są tam jeszcze inne pytania, żeby teraz na je odpowiedzieć? Buford: Tak, na przykład: Gdzie jest Pepe? Fineasz: Odpowiedzią jest jakaś scena, której my nie znamy. (Fineasz-2 otwiera portal i wszyscy do jego wchodzą) (W Spółce Zło) Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! (Pepe siedzi w klatce, Dundersztyc leży na leżaku, a przed nimi inator, który ciągle jest włączony) Dundersztyc: Ach, i to jest życie. Ty siedzisz w klatce, a inator wciąż działa. Jak chcesz to mogę ci wreszcie zdradzić co robi. Tworzy on wiry, które wciągają ludzi i świat niszczeje. I tak właśnie się dzieje w drugim wymiarze. Tak FunnyFranko, to inator jest przyczyną tych problemów i jeszcze przy okazji masz odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie. >>przejście do następnej sceny<< (Fineasz-2 rzuca zapychacz wirów do środka i wir się zamyka) Buford: To nawet działa. (Za każdym razem wiry zaczynają się pojawiać coraz częściej i są coraz większe, a przyjaciele próbują je zamknąć) Fineasz: No nie! Jest ich trochę za dużo. Chyba sami zostaniemy zaraz... Stanley: Nawet tak... (wir wciąga Stanley'a) ...NIE MÓW! Wszyscy: Stanley! Stanley-2: Musimy się, jak najszybciej pośpieszyć. (Stanley-2 rzuca zapychacz, lecz wir go wchłania i Stanley'a-2 powoli też) Stanley-2: Co?!? (wir wciąga Stanley'a-2) Nie! Fretka: Chyba została tylko nasza siódemka. (wiry wciągają wszystkich, oprócz Fretki) Fretka: A jednak zostałam sama. (Wir ją wciąga) >>przejście do następnej sceny<< (Pojawia się jakiś portal i wychodzi z niego Dundersztyc z przyszłości) Dundersztyc z przyszłości: Witaj, przyjacielu! Dundersztyc: Ej, a ty skąd tutaj? Dundersztyc z przyszłości: Jestem z przyszłości, w której drugi wymiar nie istnieje. Musisz powstrzymać te wiry przechodząc do drugiego wymiaru i cofnąć się w czasie, żeby ocalić rzeczywistość, bo wkrótce i twój wymiar przestanie istnieć! (Dundersztyc z przyszłości wchodzi do portalu) Dundersztyc: A nie lepiej po prostu wyłączyć -inator? >>przejście do następnej sceny<< ineasz: Spokojnie. Przecież my możemy tam pójść. Stanley-2: A kim ty w ogóle jesteś?! Chłopiec/Stanford-2: Twoim bratem! Fineasz-2: To miało by sens. Stanford-2: Chcecie uratować ich wymiar, lecz się wam to nie uda. Stanley do tego wymiaru nie wejdzie, a was tu przecież nie ma. Buford: Jak nas nie ma jak jesteśmy? (Stanford-2 wchodzi do portalu i znika. Zaczęły się pojawiać wiry) Izabela: A jednak rzeczywiście nas nie będzie. (Wir wciąga Izabelę, Buforda, Baljeet'a, Fretkę, Ferba, Dundersztyca, Fineasza-2 i Stanley'a-2) Stanley: I zostaliśmy sami. Fineasz: Lecz pewnie nie na długo. Stanley, masz! (daje mu pilota do otwierania wymiarów) Musisz przejść do tego wymiaru i uratować naszą i ich rzeczywistość. >>przejście do nastepnej sceny<< (Stanley wchodzi na pająka) Stanley: Nawet nie jesteś już taki straszny, jak myślałem. Pająk: Widzisz? Nie trzeba się bać pająków. Stanley: Chyba masz rację. (W następnej scenie; pająk z Stanley'em podchodzą do -inatora) Pająk: To ta maszyna? Stanley: Tak. (Stanley schodzi z pająka i chce nacisnąć przycisk, lecz pojawia się wir i chce go wciągnąć) Stanley: Aaa! Nie spodziewałem się, że tutaj też przylezie ten wir. (Stanley się puszcza -inatora i zbliża się do wira) Stanley: Pająku, wyłącz ją! (Pająk wyłącza -inator i każdy wir w każdym wymiarze znika. Stanley spada na podłogę) Stanley: O, rajciu. Uratowałeś mnie. Jak mogę ci się odwdzięczyć? Pająk: Tym, że przestaniesz się już nas bać. Stanley: Chyba masz rację. Już się przestałem bać tych pająków. I jako, że pokonałem swój lęk pozwolę sobie na kliknięcie przycisku autodestrukcji. (Stanley naciska przycisk autodestrukcji. -Inator wybucha i wszystkie wymiary wracają do normy, a ludzie z wirów ponownie żyją) >>przejście do następnej sceny<< (Pierwszy wymiar; w ogródku) Fineasz-2: Bardzo wam dziękujemy za pomoc. Fineasz: Nie dziękuj nam tylko Stanley'owi. To on tu jest bohaterem. Stanley-2: Dziękujemy. Stanley: Nie ma za co. A ja nareszcie przestałem się już bać pająków. >>przejście do następnej sceny<< (W ogródku; Stanley bawi się z jakimś pająkiem) Stanley: Hahahaha! Nie łaskocz mnie! Oj, nie łaskocz. Fineasz: Widać, że teraz je nawet bardzo polubił. Fineasz-2: No, to my już musimy wracać. Fineasz-2 i Stanley-2: Na razie! (Fineasz-2 i Stanley-2 wchodzą do portalu) Fineasz: Jeden strach już zażegnany. Teraz czas na pozbycie się strachu przed piorunami i ciemnościami. Stanley: Co?!? Nie! >>zwierzenia<< Fineasz-2: Witamy was! Stanley-2: Powtórzyliśmy te scenki jeszcze raz, żeby odcinek rozszerzyć. Fineasz-2: Nie mieliśmy pomysłu, więc wybacz nam FunnyFranko. Stanley-2: Wybacz nam. Fineasz-2: Jeszcze tylko jedna scenka się pojawi i zakończymy odcinek. Stanley-2: Jeżeli będzie spełniało wymogi. >>koniec zwierzeń<< (W drugim wymiarze) (Fineasz-2 i Stanley-2 przychodzą do bazy Ruchu Oporu) Stanley-2: Cześć wam! Fineasz-2: Wróciliśmy. Fretka-2: Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Udało wam się powstrzymać te tajemnicze wiry. Fineasz-2: Tak, jak najbardziej. Stanley-2: Choć tak właściwie to nie jest nasza zasługa tylko Stanley'a z innego wymiaru. Fretka-2: A wiecie co było tego przyczyną? (Do bazy przychodzi brat Stanley'a) Stanford-2: Jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem! Fretka-2: On? Fineasz-2: Nie. Dundersztyc z innego wymiaru. Izabela-2: Więc dlaczego powiedział do was: "jeszcze z wami nie skończyłem!"? Fineasz-2: Bo on spowodował jeszcze większy kłopot. Schował -inator Duśka i zrobił tak, że wiry pojawiały się w każdym wymiarze. Stanford-2: Tak, to prawda. Przez to, że powstrzymaliście mój plan to ja przybyłem was pokonać. Fineasz-2: Greta, Milly załatwcie to. (Greta-2 i Milly-2 zabierają Stanforda-2 do więzienia) Stanley-2: Udało się zdobyć więcej niż 25100 liter. Fineasz-2: Tak, jak najbardziej. Kończymy ten odcinek. Na razie kochani! Ferb-2: I love. KONIEC Piosenki *Wynalazek *Piosenka, która ma rozszerzyć odcinek